1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simulated tobacco snuff and chew compositions containing various known herbs of which Alfalfa, (Medicago sativa/falcata) and chicory, (Cichorium intybus) are the principal or essential herbs thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
The Surgeon General of the United States has determined that tobacco is dangerous to one's health, as evidenced by the presence of cancer warning labels on all tobacco products.
Tobacco snuff and chew compositions utilize certain additives along with the tobacco nicotine to produce a sustained mucosal bite, resulting in a slight burning sensation in the oral cavity. It is important that compositions which are intended to replace tobacco and other nicotine-containing materials impart the same or nearly the same organoleptic sensations, so that the user will be willing to use the substitute in place of the tobacco containing substance. Thus, in order to approximate the oral sensation of tobacco in mucosal tissue, it is desirable to provide the sensation, commonly referred to as organoleptic bite, found in the tobacco-containing materials. This organoleptic sensation can be difficult to produce, since an increase in additives which provide a bite can create an undesirably high intensity burning sensation and hot spots in the mouth.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,887,620, 4,817,640 and 4,696,315, recently issued to one of the inventors herein, addressed this issue and sought to provide a tobaccoless chewing and snuff composition to ameliorate the harmful effects associated with addictive use of tobacco-containing chewing and snuff compositions. The disclosure of each of these patents is incorporated by reference herein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,315 discloses a herbal chewing tobacco and snuff composition including red clover herb mixed with dandelion, slippery elm bark, and a casing method for maintaining the composition in a moist coherent state during chewing. The casing can include molasses, sea salt, ginger, cayenne, rose hips and other materials to impart the taste, texture and bite as chewing tobacco and/or snuff. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,640 discloses a tobaccoless herbal composition which can also include dandelion, papaya, dock or sorrel, sunflower, calendria, nasturtium, mallow, chicory and corn silk. Clover, specifically red clover, is also used with a snuff composition using these herbal ingredients, while for a chew composition, a combination of dandelion and dock or sorrel are described as preferred. An absorptive binder, preservatives, flavorings, such as cayenne and/or sweeteners, humectants and various bio-effecting agents are also described as being optionally added to the composition. Additionally, the more recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,620 discloses a tobaccoless herbal chew or snuff composition providing a sustained organoleptic bite sensation through a two-stage use of cayenne pepper powders.
Other attempts to reduce the use of nicotine by decreasing the amount of nicotine-containing material are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,930,720 and 3,067,068, both to Finberg, that disclose smoking and snuff compositions which are substantially nicotine-free. Both of these disclosures require the use of non-tobacco leaves, namely papaya leaves.
Other patents addressed to solving the nicotine problem include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,112,754, 3,323,524 and British Patent No. 842 granted in 1766, as well as, U.S. Pat. Nos. 160,138, 3,112,754 and British patent No. 2427 granted in 1859.
Accordingly, a purpose of this invention is to provide a simulated tobacco snuff and chew composition which is safe to the health of the user by avoiding the inclusion of tobacco and nicotine.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a simulated snuff and chew composition which produces a certain mucosal bite that maintains a slight burning sensation in the mouth without the presence of hot spots while avoiding the use of tobacco nicotine.
Another goal of the present invention to provide a simulated tobacco snuff and chew composition containing natural herbal ingredients free from artificial chemicals, and which exhibits the same texture, taste, bite and lift as fine quality tobacco snuff and chew, but is not irritating or damaging to the health of the user.
It is still a further purpose of this invention to provide composition which does not require expectorating.
Yet another purpose of this invention is to provide a composition which includes a preparation of herbs aiding in salivation.
Still another purpose of this invention is to provide a herbal snuff and chew composition that imparts energy and alertness to the user.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a tobacco-free snuff and chew composition that exhibits the same desirable properties, texture and feel as commercially available tobacco containing snuff compositions.